Planning
by Elza ERezkina
Summary: Drabble singkat HaeHyuk. Yaoi. Udah gitu aja -V


Autor : elza orizhuka

Title : Planning

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, fluff tapi gagal –V

Disclamair : Hyukjae millik Donghae, Donghae milik Hyukjae. Mereka berdua saling memiliki *ketok palu*

Warning : Yaoi, boys x boys. Typo bertebaran, tidak menggunakan EYD yang benar. Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita. THIS DRABBLE HAEHYUK.

Donghae segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya, diranjang tersebut terlihat sosok namja manis yang sangat Donghae cintai. Bibirnya mengukir senyum melihat istrinya -Lee Hyukjae- yang sedang membolak-balikan sebuah majalah fashion. Donghae segera naik keranjang dan segera membaringkan tubuh atletisnya tepat disamping Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak bergeming, dia masih tetap asyik dalam kegiatannya membolak-balikkan majalah fashion pakaian itu.

"Baby~" panggil Donghae, tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok manis disampingnya.

"Hemm?" Hyukjae yang masih asyik membolak-balikan majalahnya hanya membalas panggilan Donghae dengan gumaman kecil tanpa melihat kearah Donghae, matanya fokus melihat gambar-gambar pakaian yang ada didalam majalah itu.

"Baby~ lihat aku" Donghae yang diacuhkan Hyukjae memanggil istrinya lagi, kini dengan nada agak sedikit keras. Dia sebal, Donghae tidak suka jika Hyukjae mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa Hae~" Hyukjae meletekan majalahnya dimeja nakas disamping ranjang king size mereka kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae yang langsung didekap oleh Donghae. Hyukjae segera menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae.

"Nah begini lebih baik" ucap Donghae sambil menciumi surai redbrown istrinya.

"Aish kau ini" desis Hyukjae.

"Baby~ bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita berbulan madu" Donghae mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Bulan madu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ne~ bukankah sejak kita menikah belum pernah berbulan madu?" jelas Donghae kini kedua lengannya berada dipinggang Hyukjae memeluk erat istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbulan madu Hae~ bagiku kau selalu ada disisiku itu sudah cukup" tolak Hyukjae dengan halus, bagi namja manis itu bulan madu itu tidak terlalu penting, hanya membuang biaya dan tenaga saja. Sekarang baginya selalu bersama dengan suaminya dan juga anaknya Lee Taemin adalah suatu kebahagian besar baginya.

"Tapi baby~..." ujar Donghae. Namja tampan itu sangat ingin berbulan madu, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan istrinya. Itu pasti akan sangat romantis.

"Aniya aku tidak mau. Lagipula jika kita berbulan madu, bagaimana dengan Taemin?" ujar Hyukjae.

"Taemin bisa kita titipkan ke Sungmin Hyung" jawab Donghae.

"Shireo! Taemin tidak akan mau dan aku tidak akan setuju bila harus berpisah dengan Taemin" jelas Hyukjae. Dia tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak bertemu dengan anak tercintanya. Begitupun dengan anaknya Lee Taemin, bocah berusia 4tahun itu pasti akan menangis jika tidak bertemu dengan Ummanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Padahal aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia dan mungkin itu bisa sedikit menebus kesalahanku terdahulu. Tidurlah" ujar Donghae dingin. Namja brunette itu kecewa karena istrinya menolak ajakannya. Donghae melepas pelukannya pada Hyukjae kemudian berbalik membelakangi Hyukjae yang masih kaget akan perubahan sikap Donghae.

"Hae~" setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Hyukjae membuka suara. Hyukjae sangat tahu Donghae kecewa karena dirinya menolak permintaan Donghae.

"Apalagi?! Ini sudah malam aku lelah, tidurlah!" ucap Donghae dingin.

"Hikss.. Kau marah Hae~" Hyukjae segera memeluk Donghae dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. Namja tampan yang dipeluknya tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Hae~" panggil Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar.

"Hae~ jangan diam hiks..."

"Mianhae~ hiks... Aku hanya tidak ingin hiks... Berpisah dengan Taemin" tangisan Hyukjae kini semakin menjadi, piyama Donghae saja sudah terlihat basah oleh air mata Hyukjae. Sebegitu marahkah Donghae padanya hingga Donghae sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan Hyukjae.

Donghae yang mengetahui Hyukjae menangis merasa tidak tega, lebih tepatnya dia tidak suka jika istrinya itu menangis, rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hati Donghae jika melihat istrinya itu menangis. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap Hyukjae, memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya. Sedangkan Hyukjae langsung melesakkan kepalanya kedada bidang Donghae.

"Mianhae~ aku memaksamu, berhentilah menangis baby~" ujar Donghae menenangkan istrinya, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby istrinya.

"Jangan mendiamiku Hae~" ucap Hyukjae manja sambil menatap Donghae.

"Ne~ mianhae baby~ tidurlah" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya kini mulai terpejam

"Hae~ aku setuju" ujar Hyukjae. Donghae yang tadi mulai sedikit terlelap segera membuka matanya kembali. Dia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae agar bisa mentap wajah manis istrinya.

"Setuju?" ulang Donghae bingung.

"Ne~ aku setuju jika kita berbulan madu" jelas Hyukjae.

"Aniyo baby, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani" ujar Donghae halus, mata tajamnya menatap lembut Hyukjae, sedangkan Hyukjae yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk

"Aku setuju jika kita berbulan madu, tapu bolehkah Taemin kita ajak. Itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan" ucap Hyukjae penuh harap. Dalam hatinya namja manis itu berharap Donghae berkata setuju. Jika mereka pergi berbulan madu dengan Taemin pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan walaupun intensitas waktu mereka berdua akan berkurang tapi bagi Hyukjae itu tidak masalah.

"Jebal Hae~" rengek Hyukjae karena sedari tadi Donghae kembali diam, namja ikan itu hanya menatap Hyukjae dalam.

Donghae sebenarnya keberatan jika Taemin ikut mereka berbulan madu. Ayolah Donghae ingin hanya berdua dengan istri manisnya itu tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Jika Taemin ikut itu tidak ada bedanya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tak tahukah jika sang istri telah menjatuhkan angan-angan indah Donghae. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Hyukjae, lalu malamnya dia akan menghajar istri manisnya diatas ranjang habis-habisan, oh sepertinya Donghae berkhayal saja jika memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak tega jika Taemin ditinggal sendiri sementara dia memonopoli Hyukjaenya.

"Hemm... Arraseo lusa kita akan berangkat, bersama Taemin tentunya" ujar Donghae sambil menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

Hyukjae amat senang mendengarkan Donghae setuju, namja manis itu langsung menunjukan gummy smile yang sangat disukai Donghae. Hyukjae makin erat memeluk suaminya. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Tuhan memberinya suami yang sangat pengertian seperti Donghae.

"Saranghae" bisik Hyukjae, wajahnya memerah saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Gomawo sudah hadir dalam hidup seorang Lee Donghae" ucap Donghae tulus sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Sedangkan namja manis dalam dekapannya hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

"Cha! Sekarang kita tidur. Ini sudah malam. Good night baby~" lanjut Donghae.

"Night to nae prince~" balas Hyukjae, sebelum dia menjelajah kealam mimpinya dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, dan Hyukjae langsung mengecup kilat bibir tipis suaminya. Sementara Donghae, dia hanya tersenyum mengetahui tingkah istrinya. Pelukannya pada istrinya makin erat tak ada jarak diantar keduanya. Mereka berdua akhirnya terlelap, berisap-siap menjelajahi alam mimpinya masing-masing.

END

Review Juseyo~ ^^


End file.
